happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadlydark's Halloween Special 2014
Deadlydark's Halloween Special 2014 is a fan episode. It involves Gangsters exploring a haunted house. Cast Starring *Snake *Giovanti *Sandra Featuring *Helga *Zombie Ronald *Lucy *Bryce Appearances *Unnamed Gangsters *Truck drivers (mentioned) *Al Capone (mentioned) Plot Snake, notably bearing a scratched eye, walks into Giovanti's bathroom, about to ask him something, when he is shocked to see Giovanti's pale corpse in the bathtub, his wrists slit, a blue handled knife sitting on the side of the tub, and the words "Halloween Special" written in his blood. Snake screams and a the screen cuts to black, displaying the the words "1 night ago". Snake sits down at a table, also occupied by several gangsters and Giovanti. Snake tells them that recently, people that were driving trucks full of ammunition to their warehouses have been found dead. One of the gangsters says he has an explanation for this, claiming Trick-o-treaters are killing them. Snake shoots him, claiming that foolishness like this will not be tolerated. Snake, claiming never to be suspicious in his life until now, notes that they were always found pulled over near an old, supposedly haunted mansion. One of the gangsters clutches his Thompson, claiming he always wanted to shoot up a ghost. So, the gangsters, Snake, and Giovanti arrive at the house, all exiting the cars, carrying Thompsons and BARs. They enter the mansion, only to be spooked by spooked by Bryce. All of the gangsters aim their weapons at him. Bryce begs not to get shot, claiming to know people who can hook them up with great stuff. One of the gangsters asks who, the first person mentioned being Santa Claus. The gangster shoots him through the neck. The rest of the gangsters ask why he did that. The gangster claims it was because he liked Valentines Day more. Knowing the rest are puzzled, he explains about Al Capone and the St.Valentines Day massacre. Suddenly, the gangster's head explodes, the gangsters shocked about what just happened.Snake spots a bunch of ghouls and monsters, including Helga, Lucy, Zombie Ronald, and Sandra, all apparently angered by the killing of Bryce. The mobsters, including Giovanti, rush upstairs to attempt to kill these monsters. Sandra flies down to take down snake, who foolishly tries to shoot her with his Tommy Gun. Meanwhile, a gangster is tackled and killed by Zombie Ronald, who rips open his neck with an incredible amount of strength. Another Gangster has half of his face burnt by Lucy, who pushes him off the ledge. The last gangster attempts to fire at Helga, only for her to stop the bullets. She proceeds to hit him on the head with her broom with so much force that his brain and other organs are forced through him. Snake continues to fire at Sandra, who, annoyed, remedies this by poking him in the eye, also scratching it in the process. Snake screams in pain. Sandra is about to poke out the other, when Snake screams that he'll leave and never come back. So, Snake and Giovanti both leave, haunted by what happened. The next night, Snake is at Giovanti's house, telling Giovanti that he hopes that both of them will forget the night before. Giovanti goes into the bathroom, claiming that he lost something. Snake waits for about an hour and grows suspicious. So, Snake enters the bathroom, about to ask him if he's OK. He then sees Giovanti in the tub, his wrists slit with his own knife, and "Halloween Special" being written in blood on the wall. The episode ends with Snake screaming. Deaths Several Truck drivers are said to be killed by something. A gangster is shot for claiming Trick-o-treaters killed the truck drivers. Bryce is shot through the neck multiple times. A gangster's head blows up. A generic Gangster has his throat ripped open by Zombie Ronald. Another gangster is pushed from the second floor into the first floor. the last Gangster has all organs forced through the bottom of his body. Giovanti slits his wrists. Trivia *Giovanti's death references the movie adaptation of Steven King's It. ItReferencetitlecard.PNG|Title Card/Beginning/End snekpek1.PNG Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Deadlydark's Episodes